She Betrayed Me
by roxan1930
Summary: Garnet's thought after the events of 'Cry for help'


**Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe TT_TT**

 **She Betrayed Me**

I just couldn't believe it!

Pearl tricked me into fusing into Sardonyx with her!

I denied fusing with Amethyst into Sugilite because I knew that would probably go wrong so I fused with Pearl which went great.

I was genuinely happy when we managed to get the job done so quickly without a problem.

I was surprised when the hub started working again but I didn't question it and fused again with Pearl.

Once again we got the job done but while I was still happy, I wasn't as excited as the other time because I knew the hub hadn't rebuild itself on its own so as soon as we got home I went to my room and tried my best to try and see Peridot with my future-vision.

I noticed Steven and Amethyst leaving but I didn't think much of it, thinking they were probably just going to get some fry-bits.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed before I exited my room and right away heard Pearl calling out that Peridot was busy again.

I really thought that somehow Peridot had managed to avoid my future-vision.

When we reached the hub again I already noticed that Pearl seemed a bit too eager to fuse with me again, judging by the tone in her voice and how fast she spoke without even letting me say anything myself but I just figured she wanted to get it over with.

Just as I had grabbed her and dipped her into a dance-pose Amethyst suddenly yelled at us to stop.

She seemed troubled as she told us we shouldn't fuse.

I was about to ask why when Steven told Pearl they had seen her and that she needed to tell me it was her.

I didn't understand and I voiced my thoughts out loud while looking at Pearl, expecting an explanation.

Then suddenly she just said she was sorry and just liked being Sardonyx.

It all finally clicked in my head and a threw her down.

Peridot wasn't the one who kept fixing the hub!

Pearl was!

I felt both Ruby's anger and Sapphire's sadness as I stomped towards Pearl.

All this time she had been the one who kept us busy, just to get me to fuse with her so she could feel a little stronger.

What's worse was that she making excuses.

First thinking I was stupid enough to believe her when she said it really was Peridot who did it until admitting it was only like that the first time we fused and then claiming she wanted us to have more victories!

All those other times we destroyed the hub again weren't victories!

They were completely meaningless!

I could feel how Sapphire was the only thing that kept Ruby from completely taking over my body and crushing Pearl right away but she was slowly losing grip.

Amethyst came and tried to calm me down but I didn't want to hear it.

I know it was a bit unfair how I snapped at her but I couldn't think clearly through my anger.

Pearl didn't deserve to be defended!

She and the other all know what fusion means to me!

They know that I see it as a form of trust, friendship and in my own case love.

And what did Pearl do?

She tricked me into meaningless fusion multiple times!

She had kept repairing the hub and keeping all of us distracted from finding Peridot who was doing who-knows-what out there while also allowing Peridot's message to be sent over and over again with no knowledge weather or not it reached all the way to Homeworld.

She had put the earth in danger for her own selfish desires and that was absolutely unacceptable!

I was sick of hearing all those stupid excuses and ordered Amethyst to fuse with me.

She hesitated but did so anyway.

Sugilite only gave Pearl a nasty glare before turning around and whirling two of her four arms into a wreckingball-like punch to destroy the hub for good.

To avoid having Sugilite destroy Pearl and having Amethyst live with the guilt I unfused with her before wordlessly walking over to Lion and getting on his back, making it clear to the others that I wanted to go home.

When I noticed Pearl was going to sit right behind me I quickly grabbed Amethyst and placed her between us, not caring if that was mean and I might have hurt Pearl's feelings.

As soon as we got home I went to my room without saying anything, ignoring Pearl's cries, telling me over and over again that she was sorry.

Through the many centuries I had seen how she had made many mistakes like this and how Rose and always accepted them, before giving birth to Steven and making me the leader also asked me to do the same, but this time she had gone too far.

She put the earth in danger.

She betrayed the earth.

She betrayed the Crystal Gems.

She betrayed me.

I don't think I _ever_ want to become Sardonyx again and if Pearl really thought I was just going to forgive her within a few hours she should think again!

I don't take betrayal lightly and I would make sure Pearl _felt_ it.

 **The End**

 **Please review and read my other stories!**


End file.
